The Moment Has Come
by WinterSky101
Summary: "'Wait. Did you just say Bad Wolf' Ten asks, something twisting in his hearts." Or, a fic in which Ten is not so quick to give up the Bad Wolf question and ends up reuniting with Rose. Sort of. Set in the middle of the 50th, so spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen it yet. Ten/Rose, obviously.


**Hello. I now write/publish Doctor Who fanfiction. You got a problem with that?**

**Okay, so overall I thought the 50th was pretty good. But the thing that probably pissed me off more than anything was Ten asked about Bad Wolf and then just _dropped it what the hell Ten what is wrong with you goddamn it_.**

**Ahem. Anyway. My friend and I were complaining about this together and I ended up writing a short little fic. Be warned. It's more bittersweet than anything, and definitely not what I would call "happy." But I think it filled in the gap. Anyway, without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Wait. Did you just say Bad Wolf?" Ten asks, something twisting in his hearts. Eleven and the War Doctor ignore him. "Did you just say Bad Wolf?" he repeats, grabbing the War Doctor's shoulder.

"What? Oh, yes. The Moment chose a form from my future. She called herself the Bad Wolf." Ten drops the War Doctor as if he's been burned. "What, is something wrong?"

"Oh," Eleven says softly as it clicks. "Oh, I understand. How long has it been for you?"

"I just left her," Ten replies numbly. "On the beach. With my double." Eleven winces in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, did you know this girl?" the War Doctor asks. Ten swallows hard.

"I…yes. Yes, I did." Suddenly frantic, Ten looks around the room. "Where is she? Right now?"

"Behind you," the War Doctor replies. Ten whirls around, his long coat flapping around his ankles. There's no one there. "I'm sorry. I think I'm the only one that can see her."

"No, he's not," comes a soft correction. Ten's hearts skip a beat as she suddenly appears in front of him.

"Rose?" he whispers.

"Not really," she replies apologetically. "But you can pretend I am."

"The others…can they see you?" Ten asks. Rose shakes her head.

"Only you."

"You…you look different," Ten stutters. Rose looks down at her clothes and chuckles.

"Yes, I suppose this outfit is a bit…ratty." There's a shimmer down Rose's body, then she's standing there, looking exactly like she did when Ten left her on that beach. "This better?"

"Oh, God, Rose," Ten whispers. He reaches out for her. "Can I touch you?" he asks, right before his fingers make contact. Rose nods slightly and Ten brushes his knuckles against her cheek. "Rose," he whispers brokenly.

"I'm here," she whispers back, grabbing his hand. "You're trembling."

"You're here," Ten whispers back. Rose looks incredibly sad.

"I'm not really. You know that."

"You said I can pretend." Ten puts his free hand on the back of Rose's neck. "This is me pretending."

Slowly, tantalizingly, Ten draws Rose in close to him and presses his lips against hers. The kiss is salty with his tears. Rose wipes them away with a finger when they pull apart.

"Don't cry," she whispers soothingly. Ten swallows hard.

"Will I see you… Will I see _her_ again?"

"I can't tell you that," Rose tells him, ancient sadness in her eyes. Ten forces a smile.

"Of course you can't," he replies, a hint of bitter amusement in his voice. "But you know, don't you?"

"Yes," Rose admits. "I do." The look on her face is enough of an answer.

"I won't see her again," Ten says softly, the realization like a punch to the gut. Rose cups his cheek in her hand.

"She's happy."

"She is?"

"She is," Rose confirms. "I promise you she is." She smiles softly. "And you're wrong."

"I will see her?" Ten asks frantically. Rose starts to fade away, still smiling. "No, Rose, please!" But his protests do no good, and Rose is gone.

"Are you… Are you going to be alright?" Eleven asks cautiously, placing a hand on Ten's shoulder. Ten allows himself to sag a bit before straightening and turning back around.

"I'll be okay," he replies softly. The War Doctor is watching him with sadness in his eyes. Eleven's sadness is more knowing. Ten hates seeing the pity in their eyes. He wipes the tears away from his eyes harshly.

"So. How are we going to do this?"


End file.
